The Lost Girl
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: AU, univers moderne. Lorsque Sansa Stark s'en est allée pour vivre son rêve à Los Angeles, sa mère espérait que la vie d'étudiante lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que le sud lui rendrait son enfant en miettes. One-shot


Premier essai dans le fandom, ce qui est une honte étant donné mon amour complètement délirant pour cette série, et particulièrement Sansa.

Un peu de musique ?

_Coming Home - Skylar Grey_

_Winter on the weekend - Julia Stone_

_Pretty when I cry - Lana del Rey_

_Bang Bang (My Baby Shot me Down) - Nancy Sinatra _

_Get home - Bastille_

* * *

><p>Catelyn Stark oubliait de temps à autres qu'elle avait mis au monde deux filles et trois garçons, et non pas une fille et quatre garçons. A sa décharge, la maison Stark ressemblait souvent à une réunion familiale qui aurait dégénérée, et il était facile d'oublier ce genre de choses quand tous les enfants s'étaient donnés la mission de courir partout en hurlant.<p>

Il y avait d'abord eu Robb. Son premier bébé, si beau et vigoureux, débrouillard et indépendant, mais incapable de survivre sans l'affection constante de ses proches. Un peu après, son mari et elle avaient appris la mort tragique de la sœur de Ned, Lyanna, et avait recueilli leur neveu, âgé de quelques semaines à peine. Jon était celui de la portée avec lequel Catelyn avait le plus de mal à communiquer et cette situation la frustrait considérablement, sans cesse elle se reprochait son incapacité à être aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'était de Robb. Mais c'était ainsi. Robb était son bébé, son fils, et Jon était celui de Ned, celui en qui vivait encore Lya, celui qui avait en priorité son attention et son soutient.

Et puis il y avait eu Sansa. Une beauté, et ce depuis sa naissance. A la maternité les infirmières passaient à tour de rôle pour observer la petite merveille, si calme et souriante dans son berceau en plastique. Sansa était une fille très fille, trop fille parfois même, si fille que même dans une maison de garçons, sa présence équilibrait les jeux, ajoutait une touche de féminité, partout où elle passait, et ce malgré la naissance de Bran, qui vint remplacer Robb lorsque ce dernier commença à s'éloigner de sa mère. Ensuite vint Arya, garçon manqué jusqu'au bout de ses ongles crasseux, petite chose maigre et agile à la voix puissante et au caractère affirmé, parfaitement intégrée à la meute de mâles, à laquelle s'ajouta finalement Rickon, le petit dernier.

Pour chacun à la maison, il y avait les garçons et Sansa. Que ce soit Ned ou elle, lorsque l'un d'entre eux appelait, commandait ou demandait, c'était toujours Les garçons Et Sansa. Arya n'y voyait aucun problème du moment qu'on la laissait faire la même chose que ses grands frères. Et lorsque Sansa partit pour la fac, la maison sembla finalement basculer du côté masculin.

Cela ne dérangea pas Catelyn. Elle trouvait l'ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant, aimait les divers équipements sportifs qui encombraient constamment le hall d'entrée, les battes de baseball, ballons par dizaines, skate et trottinettes, vélos d'enfants et vélos adultes, casques et protections. La chambre de Sansa, îlot lavande et parme au deuxième étage, restait fermée. Jusqu'au jour où Sansa revint de Californie avec la lèvre fendue, des cercles noirs sous les yeux, la pommette bleuie et ses énormes valises rose pâle avec pour chauffeur un homme patibulaire du double de son âge, Sandor Clegane.

Elle était rentrée. La petite princesse du nord revenait de son université huppée du sud, et elle n'y avait rien trouvé à part des coups, c'est ce qu'on lisait sur son visage meurtrie. Catelyn avait été choqué, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Sansa, sa Sansa, ne vivait que pour les apparences. Si elle avait reçu un mauvais coup en se disputant avec Arya ou en tombant, vous pouviez être certain que son petit visage pâle n'en porterait pas les traces. Ses larmes séchaient vite, ses bleus disparaissaient sous le fond de teint et les manches longues. Sansa Stark tenait à être parfaite. Elle était une véritable éponge, s'inspirait de célébrités et de camarades de classe, pour être toujours plus femme, toujours plus dame, posée et sereine en toutes circonstances, au risque de paraître inconsistante. Une image d'Epinal, ses épais cheveux auburn parfaitement lisses, ses joues roses, ses jupes plissées. Et alors qu'elle partait pour le sud, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Catelyn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que la fac lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête. De toute évidence, son souhait s'était réalisé dans une ironie grinçante. Et Sansa ne parlait plus. Fini les réprimandes constantes envers ses frères et Arya, fini les conversations téléphoniques hystériques avec ses amies, fini les comptes-rendus de ses sorties shopping avec sa mère, fini, fini, fini. Elle se tenait murée dans un silence effrayant qui rendait fous ses frères et son père et amenait Catelyn au bord des larmes.

Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'avait-elle vécu ? A quoi avait-elle survécu ?

Petite, Sansa avait été une enfant radieuse. Elle avait une beauté lumineuse, pure, le genre d'enfant sur lequel les parents émus se retournent, dont les professeurs complimentent abondamment les géniteurs. Sur Sansa, Catelyn n'avait jamais entendu que des louanges. Elle n'était ni indisciplinée ni capricieuse, ni paresseuse ni menteuse, ni colérique ni méchante. L'école avait toujours adoré Sansa, et pourtant l'université lui avait rendu sa petite fille broyée. Alors Catelyn venait parfois la border, la prenait dans ses bras et lui fredonnait des berceuses, comme si elle avait eu six et non pas vingt ans. Et Sansa ne parlait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé, ni ne pleurait. Alors Catelyn avait cherché à comprendre seule.

Sansa était terriblement influençable. L'opinion de ses amis était monstrueusement importante, elle prenait très à cœur les petites piques et les moqueries amusées. Si on savait comment faire, on pouvait lui faire dire tout et son contraire. Qu'avait-on pu lui dire pour qu'elle délaisse entièrement son apparence ? Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint grisâtre, ses cheveux étaient trop longs et coiffés sans recherche, elle ne portait que des vêtements délavés. Cette âme en peine qui errait dans la maison n'avait rien à voir avec la princesse Sansa, ses grands sourires et ses yeux timides. Il y avait forcément eu quelqu'un. Une bande peut-être ? Des garçons, impatients de piétiner tout ce en quoi Sansa croyait, la prendre et la jeter. Sa petite fille, si crédule, si naïve, incapable de voir où ses rêves allaient l'emmener. Oh, Sansa, Sansa, si fragile, si jeune encore ! Et Catelyn pleurait pour sa fille, celle qu'elle avait perdu le jour où elle avait reçu l'admission, ses pensées tournées vers le sud et ses merveilles, les célébrités qu'elle aimait tant, leurs folles histoires d'amour, et toutes ces frivolités qui lui avaient coûtées bien trop cher.

Et un soir Sansa avait disparu, elle qui n'avait pas quitté la maison depuis son retour. Dans la panique Catelyn avait sillonné les rues de leur petite ville du nord de l'état du Maine, affolée à mesure que le soleil allongeait sa course. Et ce n'était qu'en rentrant, aux bords de la crise de nerfs, qu'elle avait aperçu Sansa, assise dans le jardin. Elle s'était levée en voyant sa mère et lui avait sourit.

« Mère ! Je suis allée chez le coiffeur et j'ai oublié mes clés, je pensais que tu serais à la maison. »

Mère, c'était si typiquement Sansa. C'était la seule à l'appeler d'une manière aussi cérémonieuse, sans aucune ironie, là où Arya et Bran en auraient usé et abusé. Cate s'approcha de sa fille aînée, éblouit par le soleil qui dessinait les contours de la silhouette de Sansa, sans lui permettre de la distinguer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Cate contemplait à présent une autre Sansa dont l'épaisse chevelure était devenue brune. Sansa continuait de sourire, ses joues réchauffées par le soleil de fin d'après-midi, elle lui prit le bras, doucement.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, Mère, et il fallait que ça se voit à l'extérieur autant que je le sentais à l'intérieur. »

Elle inspira, sa main se resserra sur le bras de Cate, pétrifiée.

« Je sais que je vous ai effrayé en revenant aussi fracassée, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler avant. Il y a une longue histoire derrière tout ça, et le début ressemble un peu à un conte de fées et la fin à un cauchemar. J'ai eu l'impression d'être devenue l'héroïne d'une fable dont l'écrivain voulait se débarrasser. C'était ce que je me disais pour tenir, alors... Au commencement, il y a un prince charmant, et il trouvait que mes cheveux étaient les plus beaux du monde... »

Et la voix de Sansa s'éleva, douce et posée, calquant ses intonations sur les rebondissements, une voix de conteuse, d'oratrice détachée de son discours, pendant que sa mère, Catelyn Stark, assez forte pour gérer une maison de sauvages, qui avait su épauler son mari à la mort de Lyanna, qui avait résisté à l'abattement après un accident qui avait laissé Bran paraplégique, Catelyn Stark fondit en sanglots en enlaçant sa fille.

« Je n'étais qu'une stupide petite fille, avec ses rêves stupides et qui n'apprenait jamais rien de ses erreurs. »

« Et ils ont essayé de m'apprendre que dans la vraie vie, seuls les monstres gagnaient. »

« On m'a donné tellement de noms que j'ai oublié qui j'étais vraiment. Princesse, Dame, Poupée. J'étais si faible, j'ai dû changer très vite ou ils m'auraient écrasé, et de porcelaine ma peau s'est changée en ivoire puis en acier. »


End file.
